


Там, в горах

by AhnYeongAh



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden, Saiyuki Ibun, Иногда они умирают
Genre: Action, Character Death, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Magical Realism, Mysticism, POV First Person, Past Tense, Retelling, Road Trips, Sky Burial, Violence, alternative universe, heaven burial, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh/pseuds/AhnYeongAh
Summary: Иногда простой отпуск в горах оборачивается чем-то большим





	Там, в горах

**Author's Note:**

> Все отсылки к реальным географическим объектам и прочим реалиям принадлежат авторам книги

Вылет задержали на полдня: приземлиться в Лукуле и в ясную погоду было нелёгкой задачей, в туман же — отдавало самоубийством. Рациональные люди ворчали: как так, целый день отпуска впустую, а они ведь заплатили! Сам я переносил задержку спокойно. Точнее, переносил бы, если бы не изнывающий от скуки ребёнок на попечении. Читать Гоку упорно отказывался, интернет в Кантипуре ловил плохо — какая-то авария, — а мультики и пара фильмов на планшете были пересмотрены не по разу. Силы мои стремительно убывали.

— Ску-учно, — проныл в очередной раз Гоку. Я лишь тяжело вздохнул, тоже не впервые.

Спасение неожиданно пришло в лице одного из тоскующих туристов. Меланхолично поигрывающий картами Кенрен привлёк внимание беспокойного мальчишки, который за минуту успел познакомиться, попросить сначала рассмотреть карты, потом научить его играть в покер. Поэтому сейчас я мог хоть немного отдышаться. Съехав на стуле так, что почти уже лежал — плевать, что копчик опять будет ныть, — и поглубже натянув капюшон, я постарался расслабиться и хоть немного подремать: вряд ли это удалось бы в местном самолёте, да и перелёт предстоял недолгий.

***

Гоку ворвался в мою жизнь стремительно и внезапно — очень в его характере. Правда, не по своей вине — для разнообразия. Нянькой я скоропостижно стал с подачи дражайшей тётушки. Не знаю уж, где она его подобрала, но оставить без присмотра не смогла: таковы уж все обладатели души.

Да, нашей семье несказанно «повезло»: целых два «странных чудика» на десять человек (считая недавно почившую бабулю). Но если тётушку Канзеон заклеймили позором семьи ещё с юности и по возможности избегали, то я, по мнению родственников, был небезнадёжен: тихий, послушный, даже на бухгалтера отучился. Правда, долго по специальности не проработал, благодаря всё той же тётушке: именно она помогла мне понять, чего я на самом деле хочу, и приютила у себя, пока я не нашёл работу по призванию — реставратором.

Вот и Гоку тётушка приютила. Ободранный, голодный, грязный и заросший — таким я и запомнил его при первой встрече. Ребёнка, конечно, мы отмыли и накормили, но всё равно он больше походил на затравленную обезьянку, чем на человеческого детёныша.

В базе жителей Гунхэго его не нашлось. Для нашей страны это не редкость, в отличие от Запада: в некоторые отдалённые деревушки и горные районы до сих пор не провели электричество — невыгодно, — не говоря уж об обязательной регистрации. Вполне возможно, что мальчик забрёл в город из ближайшего леса. От него самого ничего внятного добиться не удалось, он даже имени своего назвать не смог. В итоге после долгих разбирательств Канзеон торжественно заключила договор с социальной службой о воспитании Сон Гоку — это имя всплыло в моей памяти из какой-то детской сказки и было одобрено всеми причастными. Но фактически Гоку занимался преимущественно я с небольшой помощью Джирошина. Тётушкин секретарь не имел души, однако был на удивление приличным человеком. Возможно, так влияло на него долгое общение с Канзеон — они были знакомы лет двадцать. Тётушка вообще имела редкую по силе способность воздействовать на людей и, в отличие от большинства обладателей души, частенько этим пользовалась, умудряясь не переборщить. Домочадцев, например, она строила только так.

***

Наконец распогодилось. Я успел несколько отдохнуть, Гоку — немного утомиться, поэтому в самолёт мы загрузились без приключений. Давешний знакомец, Кенрен, устроился неподалёку от нас. Как успел выяснить Гоку, мы и в Лукуле сняли комнаты в одном отеле и имели практически одинаковые планы на отпуск. Видимо, придётся знакомиться ближе: ребёнок явно не отлипнет от нового приятеля, да и тот вроде не против продолжить общение.

После двух с небольшим часов тряского полёта нас встретила солнечная Лукула без малейшего следа утреннего тумана. Ледяные вершины ближайших гор сверкали в предзакатных лучах, леса на склонах выглядели прозрачными, а воздух оказался на удивление тёплым. Невольно думаешь, что на такой высоте уже должна царствовать вечная зима, но до неё, если верить информации из Сети, ещё два километра.

После заселения и обеда — лёгкого для меня и двойного для Гоку (вот ведь прорва!), — мы отправились осмотреть городок, прихватив по пути Кенрена.

Лукула была небольшой, но шумной. Смеялись туристы, гомонили продавцы сувенирных лавок, зазывая к себе, лилась музыка из многочисленных ресторанчиков и пабов, сияли окна интернет-клубов. Гоку подолгу застревал у прилавков с безделушками, активно приценивался и торговался, явно забыв мои настоятельные просьбы не покупать всякую ерунду в самом начале путешествия. В итоге удалось оттащить ребёнка, отделавшись лишь молельным барабанчиком из какого-то полудрагоценного камня и бусами из поделочного, очевидно, для тётушки. И кучей местных сладостей, конечно, но они определённо обошлись дешевле, чем серебро и драгоценности, каковых здесь было в избытке.

Камни в Кайлате использовались не только для поделок и на продажу. Ими украшали ножны традиционных клинков, которые носили почти все мужчины, а также женщин. В буквальном смысле. Не знаю, как это делалось, но между бровей, на лбу и висках местных дам, а иногда и на руках виднелись драгоценные камни и полосы золота, складывающиеся в сложные узоры. У девушек помоложе таких украшений было меньше. Особенно нас поразила необычайно красивая статная дама, чьё точёное лицо подчёркивали кайлатские золотые топазы редкой чистоты, кусочки яшмы и драгоценного металла.

Дальше была дегустация местной кухни. Меня она не особо заинтересовала, но Гоку и Кенрен искренне ей наслаждались и даже начали уговаривать меня попробовать кусочек то того, то другого блюда. Спелись, поганцы!

Ближе к вечеру, когда Кенрен распрощался с нами и отправился в вояж теперь уже по пабам, а мы возвращались в отель, наконец позвонил Тенпо.

С ним я познакомился по работе: последние пару лет он занимался оценкой произведений искусства. На одной из совместных выставок Гунхэго и Ямато мы и встретились у витрины с древней рукописью, посвящённой путешествию одного монаха за религиозными текстами. Тенпо искренне недоумевал, как можно было отправиться в столь опасное путешествие ради какой-то писанины, если это не приносит денег, я не удержался и высказался, в итоге дискуссия затянулась до закрытия музея и продолжилась в ближайшем баре. Расстались мы на рассвете практически друзьями. Тенпо с тех пор увлёкся древними гунхэгскими легендами и даже частично повторил путь того самого монаха, с которого и началось наше знакомство. Именно Тенпо рекомендовал мне вместо скучного горнолыжного курорта присоединиться к его очередной поездке в Кайлат.

***

Вставать пришлось с боем. Если меня подняла ответственность — до встречи с Тенпо оставалось всего полтора часа, — то Гоку она была неведома. Наконец он среагировал на волшебное слово «завтрак» и выполз из постели. В такие моменты, заспанный и взъерошенный, он выглядел совсем ребёнком, каковым, в сущности, и являлся, как бы ни пытался доказать, что шестнадцать — это уже ого-го какой возраст, даже паспорт выдали!

Внизу мы подсели к допивавшему кофе Кенрену. Он выглядел на удивление бодрым. За завтраком мы немного поговорили о дальнейших планах и решили, что новый знакомый вполне может присоединиться к нашему небольшому вояжу, если Тенпо одобрит.

Тенпо одобрил. Ещё вчера они, оказывается, пересеклись в одном из баров. Собственно, этим и объяснялась утренняя свежесть Кенрена: мой друг предупредил его, что лучше или провести ночь за стойкой, или вернуться в отель до заката. Тенпо умел быть убедительным в любой ситуации, поэтому сосед и свернул свою алко-экскурсию затемно, поверив собутыльнику на слово.

План Тенпо был прост: до Лобче мы идём с основным потоком туристов, не спеша, чтобы акклиматизироваться, ночуем и отправляемся дальше с отдельным проводником. Он восстановил по документам часть маршрута того самого монаха, поговорил с местными и проложил наиболее близкий к нему путь. Когда Тенпо бывал сильно увлечён, он становился очень похож на одушевлённого: так горели его глаза.

Кенрен идеей проникся, Гоку было интересно решительно всё, и сложность дороги только подогревала энтузиазм. Мне же просто нравились горы, а физическая нагрузка очень помогала расслабиться после людской бездушности. Хотя с активным ребёнком под боком не очень-то и отдохнёшь, я надеялся, что высота и длинные переходы пешком утомят его достаточно, чтобы он не отвлекался на каждую мелочь, рискуя свалиться в какое-нибудь ущелье, и давал всем нормально выспаться.

***

Выдвинулись мы почти на рассвете. Группа собралась человек на пятнадцать; также нас сопровождали двое гидов, пятеро носильщиков, несколько эбо, нагруженных вещами, и погонщик. Треккеры шли налегке, с полупустыми рюкзаками, в которых болтались лишь аптечка, туристическая пенка и небольшой (в случае нас с Гоку — наоборот) запас провизии.

Животные и носильщики ушли вперёд, гиды пересчитали группу и сверились со списком, и мы отправились в путь. Было ясно, солнце золотило пики гор по правую руку и делало нестерпимо яркими вершины слева. Сбоку плескалась горная река, чьи воды выглядели тёмными, пока до них не добрались солнечные лучи. На свету она засверкала и, казалось, зазвенела серебристыми колокольчиками.

Большинство туристов выглядели недовольными и зевали, несмотря на бодрящий прохладный воздух, который, впрочем, потихоньку согревался. Гоку сегодня проснулся легче и уже вовсю скакал с камерой наперевес, словно собрался запечатлеть весь немалый путь. Пришлось напомнить ему, что запас батареек конечен, а тётушка сбежит после третьей же повторяющейся фотографии. Ребёнок угомонился было, но тут же продолжил фотографировать, уже нас. В итоге его коллекция пополнилась зевающим Кенреном, курящим Кенреном, читающим на ходу Тенпо в нескольких ракурсах, моей унылой физиономией, уже не такой унылой физиономией на парном селфи, немного косым групповым портретом (нас сняла милая девочка из Ямато в обмен на ответную услугу), селфи Гоку с этой девочкой и несколькими случайными снимками ног, рук и безоблачного неба. Последние вышли столь завораживающими, что их решено было не удалять.

Поначалу дорога спускалась в долину, но, когда мы миновали пару мелких деревушек, которые встречались по пути в изобилии, стала похожа на горки аттракциона — вверх-вниз, — поэтому все дружно открепили от рюкзаков треккинговые палки.

Практически на каждом мостике над горными речками наша группа застревала: все хотели сделать фото на фоне искристых водопадов или ещё не приевшихся пейзажей. Пожалуй, не носились с фотоаппаратами только мы с Кенреном и Тенпо, зато Гоку снимал за четверых. Кенрен пользовался стоянками, чтобы покурить; пока высота ещё позволяла применять зажигалки. Местные неодобрительно на него косились: здесь недолюбливали тех, кто курил своё, как пояснил Тенпо. Сам он курить отучился в одно из прошлых посещений Кайлата: и лишний груз, и на высоте сигарету толком не зажечь.

Первый переход выдался не очень длинным, и в Пхандинг мы пришли задолго до заката. Но из всей группы только Тенпо выглядел более-менее бодрым, хотя это было мало кому заметно, потому что он опять уткнулся в карту и записную книжку, изредка отвлекаясь на еду. Кенрен всё лениво ковырялся в тарелке, явно размышляя, стоит ли доедать. Гоку, утомившийся за день и совсем разомлевший после ужина, был отправлен спать, а я пошёл принимать горячий душ — главное благо цивилизации, которое ещё было нам доступно.

***

Подъём традиционно вышел тяжёлым. Гоку не помог даже завтрак, Кенрен зевал, невзирая на кофе, Тенпо откровенно спал на ходу, да и я с удовольствием бы подремал ещё часов этак десять. Конечно, мы принимали все необходимые лекарства, помогающие бороться с недостатком кислорода и утомлением, но эффект пока не проявился. Из всей группы бодрыми были только гиды: Якумо задавал темп в начале процессии, Хассан следил, чтобы туристы сильно не растягивались. Тропа стала сложнее, треккинговые палки очень облегчали путь. Постепенно, расходившись, я смог наконец скинуть дремотное состояние и просто наслаждался видами: завораживающие пейзажи, упоительный воздух, каким он никогда не будет внизу, золотые солнечные лучи, лёгкие кружевные облака и невесомый ветерок, лениво перебирающий редкую траву. Шли мы умеренным темпом, движения приятно отзывались в каждой клетке истосковавшегося по нагрузке тела. Я всегда любил пешие и велопрогулки, тогда как тётушка предпочитала для отдыха от людей природные водоёмы и долгие заплывы. Большинство населения планеты занималось спортом лишь ради поддержания своего тела в лучшей форме или ради достижений, но, думаю, только люди с душой умели получать от физических нагрузок такое удовольствие. Как и в целом от мира, в общем-то.

Проснувшийся наконец Гоку так и вился вокруг, пытаясь выяснить, почему я вдруг разулыбался. Тенпо с Кенреном вовсю перешучивались. Последний неожиданно легко влился в нашу маленькую компанию и смотрелся в ней так органично, словно мы познакомились давным-давно, а не пару дней назад в Кантипуре.

Нас нагнала процессия из трёх эбо с погонщиком. Гиды оперативно завели группу на склон слева от дороги, потому что животные легко могли столкнуть зазевавшегося туриста в пропасть. Поднятая ими пыль долго не оседала, я даже пожалел, что в походной аптечке нет марлевых повязок.

Судя по сократившемуся времени фотосессий на фоне достопримечательностей: водопадов, деревенек и молитвенных ступ — и менее интенсивным разговорам, монотонность дороги начала утомлять наших спутников. Якумо рассказывал всем желающим различные легенды и истории про Кайлат в целом, окрестности и горы, к которым мы должны были выйти под вечер. Тенпо пристроился рядом с ним и задавал уточняющие вопросы, а Кенрен вовсю отпускал остроумные, но не очень приличные комментарии на международном, изрядно веселя идущих рядом девушек с Запада. Я с интересом прислушивался и к историям, и к шуточкам, отвлекая Гоку от особо забористых: рано ещё ему такое слышать.

После обеда, на подходе к Намаче, нам открылась величественная заснеженная гора — Тамерску. Вся группа затихла, поражённая столь грандиозным зрелищем. Гора казалась белоснежной даже в затемнённых горных очках, без них же наверняка ослепляла. Гоку сделал пару фото, но они не могли передать впечатления великана, возвышающегося над крохотными точками-людьми: то ли камера оказалась недостаточно профессиональной, то ли задача — непосильной.

Начался долгий подъём. Уже к середине сил не осталось, чтобы смотреть по сторонам и наслаждаться видами, хотелось раздеться, чтобы стало полегче. Из-за пробирающего ветра явно не стоило этого делать, в чём мне едва удалось убедить Гоку. Девочка из Ямато расстегнула ветрозащитный жилет, ещё пара человек последовали её примеру, но Хассан популярно объяснил им, чем это чревато, и они, недовольно ворча, утеплились обратно. Иногда нас обгоняли кайлатцы, изредка — более привычные к горам туристы; многие шли навстречу, в Монджо. Наконец показалась небольшая смотровая площадка, огороженная низким заборчиком. С неё между сосен открывался прекрасный вид на снежно-белую горную гряду Локхотце и возвышающуюся над ней острую сероватую вершину мира — Сагараматхи, Матери Всех Богов. Якумо поведал, что эта гора, как и большая часть Кайлата, была открыта для иностранцев сравнительно недавно, а часть страны закрыта для нас до сих пор.

В Намаче мы попали, лишь предъявив разрешения на пребывание в национальном парке. Посёлок выглядел сказочно в лучах приближающегося заката: изумрудная спираль террас, сапфирово сверкающие крыши домов в серебряно-топазовом кольце снегов и рек.

Местные уже сворачивали многочисленные лотки с сувенирами. Группа разделилась на две части, разошедшиеся к разным отелям. Ужин провели в усталом молчании, Гоку мне пришлось заталкивать в душ чуть ли не силой и разве что не самому мыть. А потом я впервые пожалел, что не подстригся перед поездкой: длинные волосы было утомительно сушить даже феном, и после долгого перехода это казалось натуральным издевательством.

***

В Намаче мы пробыли незадолго до полудня: закупились сувенирами и посетили кислородный купол с выровненным давлением и прекрасным видом на горы. Я подумал, что на обратном пути стоит задержаться в этом селении подольше, столь приглянулись мне его яркие краски и необычное расположение.

Поначалу дорога легко и плавно изгибалась в окружении невысоких сосен и елей, среди насыщенно-зелёной и кроваво-красной травы — такой сюрреалистичной, что некоторые из группы, в том числе Тенпо и Кенрен, старались на неё не смотреть. Растущие на деревьях синие шишки привели молодёжь в восторг: Гоку и его приятельница из Ямато не выпускали их из рук, пока тропа не стала столь крутой, что пришлось вновь взяться за треккинговые палки.

А к вечеру мы пришли к Тенгабоче.

Богато украшенный, яркий храм с квадратной расписной крышей возвышался над всеми остальными постройками и казался перенесённым сюда откуда-то из других мест: настолько был не похож на всё, что мы видели до этого в Кайлате. Тенпо рассказал нам вполголоса историю постройки: один из настоятелей Ронгбукского монастыря увидел это место во время медитации и решил основать здесь ещё один храм, сам же и продумал его облик.

Мы как раз успели закинуть вещи в свою комнату и умыться, когда раздался протяжный гул — зов на вечернюю службу. Он был похож на магический призыв, завораживающий не только людей, но и всё пространство вокруг. Иностранцы допускались на ритуал, поэтому наша четвёрка, как и большая часть группы, поспешила к монастырю.

В центре двора возвышался шест, увитый змеиными телами двух крылатых богинь — весьма пожилых, как едва слышно отметил Кенрен, — от него тянулись многочисленные верёвки с развевающимися молитвенными флажками. Через ворота в дальнем конце двора мы зашли в сам храм, поднявшись по ступеням, вслед за другими треккерами разувшись в узком коридоре.

Помещение не отапливалось, но холод не ощущался. Усевшись у стены, Гоку тут же принялся оглядываться, я следом за ним. Здесь было красиво: стены расписаны сценами из жизни божеств, дым курильниц извивался причудливыми кольцами, а на алтаре находилась двухметровая статуя верховного божества. В его лице неуловимо сплетались человеческие и звериные черты, пронзительные кошачьи глаза смотрели на всех и каждого, брови грозно изогнулись, крылья носа словно хищно трепетали, но рот при этом изгибался в совершенно безмятежной улыбке. Подобная двойственность проскальзывала и в фигуре: казалось, мускулистое тело готово взорваться движением, несмотря на расслабленную, спокойную сидячую позу. Волосы у божества были длинные — длиннее моих, — перевитые гирляндами цветов и листьев, они спускались на обнажённые смуглые, как у всех кайлатцев, плечи. В руках бога-зверя находились классические атрибуты власти: скипетр и шар.

Монахи сидели лицом к алтарю и по очереди читали низкими голосами сутры. Монотонный речитатив делал атмосферу совсем завораживающей: затихли смешливые приятельницы Кенрена, перестали вертеться Гоку и несколько суетившихся поначалу совсем юных девушек из другой группы. Тенпо внимал голосам монахов с закрытыми глазами, а Кенрен рассматривал дымные узоры с таким отрешённым видом, будто медитировал. Я же искренне наслаждался царившими спокойствием и умиротворением. Пожалуй, дома стоит почаще заходить в Кеиунин, храм всего в паре кварталов от нас.

Когда монахи закончили читать и мальчик-послушник пробежался между ними, разливая горячий чай, туристы словно проснулись, начали тихонько делиться впечатлениями и потянулись за фотоаппаратами. Гоку фотографировать не спешил, задумчиво сверля взглядом свои носки. Церемония продолжилась уже голосами музыкальных инструментов; монахи, чуть передохнув, взяли длинные розоватые трубы из дерева, украшенного металлическими полосами с драгоценностями, и зал сразу заполнился их мощным, пронизывающим пением и тонким звяканием медных колокольчиков. Это были прекрасные, пробирающие до глубины души звуки, но, кажется, по вкусу они пришлись только мне: один за другим люди вокруг начали ёжиться и покидать помещение. Гоку тоже поморщился.

— Я есть хочу! — он потянул меня за рукав и потащил на выход, где нас ждал уже обутый Кенрен. Тенпо же задержался, заговорив с одним из местных кайлатцев.

Этой ночью спалось на редкость хорошо.

***

После завтрака Тенпо познакомил нас со своим вчерашним приятелем по имени Годай. Это был грозного вида высокий крепкий мужчина из народа гурхов — только они в этих горах отличались подобным сложением, хотя среди монахов встречались крайне редко, почти никогда. Он устроил нам нечто вроде экскурсии по территории монастыря, уже к середине которой Гоку и Кенрен отстали, чтобы поиграть в футбол с монахами. Прожившие всю жизнь в горах кайлатцы легко обходили туристов и выглядели к концу матча фантастически свежими, особенно на контрасте с тяжело дышавшими от утомления и разреженного воздуха иностранцами.

Годай оказался интересным собеседником, он почти без акцента говорил на международном и даже немного знал язык Гунхэго, что было весьма лестно. За обстоятельной беседой мы втроём едва не пропустили обед. Помимо занимательных легенд и истории монастыря Годай поведал нам и о нашем провожатом, который должен будет провести нас по намеченному Тенпо маршруту. Оказывается, тот тоже из Тенгабоче, но недавно снял с себя сан ради мирской работы. Это нередкая практика среди монахов, многие из них через несколько месяцев возвращались обратно и снова принимали сан.

Группа, с которой мы шли до монастыря, разделилась на две: одна часть треккеров, в основном молодёжь (Гоку и Кенрен одинаково вздыхали вслед подружкам), отправилась дальше, в Ферче, под предводительством Хассана; вторая, состоявшая из путешественников более почтенного возраста, вместе с Якумо собиралась задержаться на день-другой, чтобы получше познакомиться с монастырской жизнью. Мы решили дойти до точки встречи с ними.

Футбол, несмотря на постоянные проигрыши, всё же отвлёк Гоку от страданий, и ребёнок весело носился, пытаясь отобрать мяч у монахов. Надо признать, у него даже начало получаться. Ну, насколько я понимаю в футболе.

Вечером, когда единственный несовершеннолетний отправился спать, мы с оставшимися треккерами устроили небольшой междусобойчик: бодрому пенсионеру Сошину не лень оказалось нести в горы выпивку (зато сразу стало понятно, почему он так бережно ставил свой рюкзак во время привалов), а Энрай, менеджер высшего звена, не побрезговал приобрести кайлатской настойки. Она оказалась на удивление хорошей, Кенрен даже решил на обратном пути прикупить пару бутылок на память. Тенпо рассказывал о своём прошлом путешествии по Кайлату, Кенрен травил байки о клиентах, Ли Тотена понесло на родную политику (он был мелким чиновником в северной части Гунхэго), а скромный Филберт Гросс поделился историями о проделках своих многочисленных учеников.

***

Половину следующего дня пришлось пропустить из-за похмелья. Наша компания ещё легко отделалась (Гоку и вовсе сиял), а вот старшее поколение выбралось из лоджа только к обеду.

Я, конечно, тоже позволил себе отоспаться, но уже в девять пришлось встать: организм успел привыкнуть к ранним подъёмам и дольше лежать просто отказывался. Кофе и витамины улучшили настроение, и я даже присоединился к футбольным баталиям Гоку, нескольких новых треккеров и неутомимых монахов. Забить не удалось, зато я сумел целый один раз защитить наши ворота!

Вечером мы упаковали вещи и легли ещё до заката: переход в Ферче довольно длинный, следовало выйти пораньше.

***

Было довольно прохладно, но это хорошо бодрило. Гоку сделал несколько прощальных фото монастыря и парочку — предстоящей дороги, уходящей в лес, и мы отправились.

Пахло смолой и хвоей, небо пронзительно синело, и только две чёрных тени пятнали его чистоту — вороны. Тропа сегодня была очень людная: то и дело приходилось пропускать эбо или наскоро обмениваться впечатлениями со встречными туристами. Меня всегда поражало, с какой лёгкостью и стремительностью люди вокруг вступали в разговоры, становились друзьями-приятелями или расходились навек. Моя душа не давала ни привязаться, ни отпустить человека так быстро. Поэтому с идущими обратно треккерами в основном болтали Гоку и Кенрен — Тенпо сегодня предпочитал моё общество.

Мы не виделись уже несколько месяцев, лишь изредка созваниваясь, и сейчас старались побольше общаться. Я скучал по обществу друга, и Тенпо наверняка тосковал если не по мне и нашим разговорам, то по притяжению моей души. Хорошо, что он не был знаком с тётушкой: её влияние на людей куда сокрушительнее моего. То ли моя душа слабей, то ли она более яркая личность, не знаю.

Беседа несколько скрашивала монотонность дороги, однако к обеду идти стало сложновато. После отдыха в одном из селений путь продолжился уже в гору. Хоть склон был и пологим, но чем выше мы поднимались, тем медленнее шли. Посреди безликих скал Сошин не выдержал и сдался, решительно поставив рюкзак прямо на камни (ничего хрупкого там уже не осталось, по-видимому) и заявив, что больше не сделает и шагу. Пока мы все пытались поднять мужчину и воодушевить на продолжение пути, стало смеркаться. Якумо всё тревожнее посматривал на небо и всё грубее разговаривал с упрямым пенсионером. Судя по тому, как неодобрительно хмурился Тенпо, он подумывал предложить продолжить путь вчетвером.

В итоге Якумо сдался и решил, что, раз до Ферче мы сегодня не дойдем, лучше переночевать в заброшенном поселке неподалеку. Общими усилиями нам удалось убедить Сошина дойти туда своим ходом, а его рюкзак понёс лично гид: чего только не сделаешь за дополнительную плату.

Бывший посёлок оказался очень запущенным, но пару достаточно крепких домов мы нашли. В том, что поцелее, разместились на ночь. Конечно, без спальников, которые уже наверняка в Ферче благодаря носильщикам, спать будет сложно: целых кроватей не осталось, да и холодно. Оставшуюся еду поделили на всех, к вящему неудовольствию Гоку: он искренне считал, что всё съестное в моём рюкзаке — исключительно его. Во дворе вскипятили воды на чай, уже в сумерках отправились спать.

В комнатах даже остались запоры, и Якумо настоял, чтобы мы заперли двери, прежде чем лечь. Мы уверили, что всё запрём, и начали с нижней двери с простым деревянным засовом. Якумо остался на улице: потушил костёр и решил на всякий случай подежурить. Старшее поколение посмеивалось над ним, Гоку удивлялся, а Тенпо явно задумался о чём-то не очень радостном. Мне было всё равно, почему гид предпочёл небо крыше над головой. Может, хотел отдохнуть от нашего общества.

***

Я проснулся от шороха. Судя по кряхтенью в коридоре, это Сошин выбрался до ветру из импровизированной постели (деревянный пол, затасканные тряпки, рюкзак вместо подушки и куртка на замену одеялу). Проскрипели доски у входа, отодвинулся засов, и дверь стукнула о косяк. Я глотнул немного воды и лёг обратно, когда снаружи раздался отчаянный крик. Теперь проснулись все: Гоку непонимающе крутил головой, Кенрен молниеносно подскочил к небольшому окну, а Тенпо — к двери, жестом призывая соблюдать тишину.

Крик сменился какими-то непонятными звуками, временами похожими на чавканье. В коридоре зазвучали голоса наших спутников, открылась дверь: видимо, они решили выйти и посмотреть, что случилось.

Кенрен с родным ругательством отпрянул от окна: я успел увидеть лишь мелькнувшую когтистую лапу и жёлтый отблеск глаз. Похоже, наш пенсионер выбрался наружу в крайне неудачное время, когда посёлок посетили хищники. А ведь там оставался Якумо! Может, он успел укрыться во втором доме?

Тенпо крикнул соседям через дверь, чтобы они вернулись в комнату, но кто-то из них всё равно не послушал. Я шёпотом велел Гоку не вставать, рискнул подойти к Кенрену и тоже осторожно выглянуть в окно. Луну скрывали облака, поэтому происходящее снаружи было сложно разобрать. Там явно что-то металось, снова раздались крики, а потом всё резко стихло.

Ещё какое-то время мы оба всматривались в ночь, но ничего уже не увидели.

Я вернулся к лежанке. Гоку глядел на меня с сочувствием:

— Ты как? — прямо-таки милый котёнок, ну или обезьянка.

— Я-то в порядке, — невесело усмехнулся и потрепал ребёнка по голове. — Спи.

Кажется, Гоку не поверил, но лишь молча придвинулся ближе. Я действительно был в порядке: Сошина и других туристов жалко, но жизнь Гоку и друзей для меня важнее. К тому же, кто-то из спутников вполне мог выжить, однако до утра точно не стоит выходить из комнаты. И надо будет сначала расспросить Тенпо, уж больно загадочный у него вид.

Кенрен так и остался дежурить у окна. Глядя на его профиль на фоне лунной ночи, я подумал, что наш новый друг не так и прост: если быстрая реакция Тенпо на опасность объяснялась его службой в полиции, ещё до увлечения искусством, то Кенрен про подобный опыт не упоминал и представился обычным барменом.

Тенпо лежал с закрытыми глазами, но, похоже, не спал, а Гоку вовсю сопел. Я уснуть не смог, поэтому снова встал и вызвался сменить Кенрена в его дежурстве. Лунный свет позволял чётко различить очертания развалившихся домов, разросшиеся кусты и маленькие ещё деревца, а также что-то тёмное посреди двора. От предположений, что именно там темнеется, я даже поёжился, в точности как раньше Кенрен. Да уж.

Почти круглая луна будто лежала на склоне. Облака вокруг таинственно серебрились, создавая завораживающее зрелище, от которого я оторвался лишь минут десять спустя, вспомнив, что вообще-то дежурю.

У дома, прямо напротив окна, кто-то был. Человек стоял совершенно прямо, недлинные волосы блестели в лунном свете, а пронзительные жёлтые глаза смотрели на меня.

Сзади всхрапнул Гоку, я вздрогнул, а фигура напротив исчезла без следа. Я не стал никому о ней говорить.

***

Утро выдалось сумрачное, под стать настроению. Гоку мы втроём убедили не выходить пока и вообще запереть за нами дверь, но он выторговал, что будет сидеть у порога, чтобы быстро её открыть и впустить нас в случае опасности. Меня тоже хотели оставить в доме, но я просто вышел первым, вооружившись треккинговой палкой: и наконечник острый, и сама прочная.

Коридор был пуст, входная дверь — приоткрыта. Тенпо, тоже с палкой, оттеснил меня и двинулся вперёд. Дальняя часть коридора была погребена под обвалившейся лестницей, и мы сначала заглянули во вторую комнату. Дверь оказалась заперта, на стук нам не ответили.

Переглянувшись, мы решили её выломать. Поскольку закрыта она была на простой шпингалет, много сил не потребовалось: Кенрен справился в одиночку. Это заставило меня усомниться в безопасности Гоку, поэтому я вернулся к нашей двери и велел ему придвинуть к ней металлический остов кровати, чтобы никто не смог так же ворваться силой, если что. Судя по шуму, ребёнок послушался. Наконец с первого раза!  
Когда я вернулся к друзьям, Кенрен стоял в дверях, поглядывая на вход, а Тенпо в комнате успокаивал трясущегося Филберта. Мужчина окончательно поседел в эту ночь. По его словам, на крик Сошина ночью отважно выбежал Энрай, а Ли Тотен, поначалу весьма испугавшийся, позже всё же решился выйти в коридор, чтобы закрыть дверь. Потом начались крики, и Филберт просидел остаток ночи в ужасе от рисующейся картины произошедшего с товарищами. Кое-как успокоив мужчину, мы отправили его в комнату к Гоку — тот действительно оперативно открыл дверь, — убедились, что мелкий придвинул кровать обратно, и двинулись к выходу.

Под тусклым солнцем кровь казалась ненастоящей. Кенрен, обозрев открывшуюся картину, аж присвистнул и выругался на грани слышимости. Весь двор был в тёмных брызгах, на обломках стены развешаны кишки, как какая-то извращённая гирлянда, а на остатках забора в ряд посажены три головы. Лицо Сошина было искажено предсмертным ужасом, у Ли Тотена отсутствовали глаза и нижняя челюсть, а у Энрая сохранилось неожиданно удивлённое выражение, словно он даже не понял, как умер, по щекам тянулись кровавые царапины, имитирующие слёзы. Рядом заинтересованно перекликались два крупных ворона, явно выбирая, с какой из голов начать свой завтрак. Тел не было видно.

За домом слышался негромкий стук, и мы осторожно двинулись туда. Меня немного мутило, но палку я держал по-прежнему крепко.

Незнакомый кайлатец, с каким-то неопрятным подобием чалмы на голове и в местном одеянии, сидел на корточках и разрезал кожу на одном из безголовых тел, идя от шеи, сосредоточенно щурясь. Одежда уже была распорота и лежала под трупом. Острый тридцатисантиметровый клинок двигался легко, будто не встречая никакого сопротивления, оставляя ровные тёмно-красные разрезы, совсем не такие, как на лице Энрая.

За спиной мужчины стоял целый, невредимый и поразительно спокойный Якумо, наблюдая за работой. А на остатках стены, болтая ногами, сидел ещё один незнакомец, молодой, в местных штанах и сапогах, свитере машинной вязки и кожаной куртке с заклёпками и шипами. Волосы его были покрашены в яркий золотистый цвет, почти как мой, а кожа — слишком светлой для кайлатца, хотя в остальном парень выглядел местным. И смотрел он прямо на нас, хотя мы вышли практически бесшумно. Поймав мой взгляд, парень улыбнулся и приветственно помахал. Что-то в его облике казалось знакомым.

Кенрен явно собирался в не самой вежливой форме поинтересоваться у Якумо, что же здесь происходит, но застыл с открытым ртом, так ничего и не успев сказать, когда Тенпо прислонил своё импровизированное оружие к забору и прошёл вперёд, прямиком к «мяснику»:

— Намаскар, Тенджин.

— Намаскар, Тенпо-джи, — незнакомец не прекратил своего занятия, лишь поднял голову и неожиданно улыбнулся, отчего его глаза превратились в совсем узкие щёлки. Якумо, только сейчас нас заметив, повернулся к нам и поздоровался более вежливо, сложив ладони у подбородка и слегка поклонившись.

— Хай! А я вас встречаю, — вклинился блондин с забора.

— Местные? — обыденно уточнил Тенпо у обоих сразу. Якумо отвернулся, вид у него был несколько пристыженный, а Тенджин молча закончил резать, встал и пошёл в направлении взгляда нашего гида. Я тоже посмотрел в ту сторону и сразу об этом пожалел.

Чёрная куча явственно шевелилась, и не сразу удавалось вычленить из неё отдельные клювы, крылья и хвосты. Крупные кайлатские вороны облепили, по-видимому, одно из ранее надрезанных тел и вовсю пировали. Стук, который мы услышали ранее, производили именно птицы, как и треск ломаемых косточек, и влажноватый звук отрываемой плоти.

Тенджин прошёл чуть дальше, ко второй такой же куче. Вороны разлетелись, явно опасаясь человека и открыв полуобглоданный костяк, который Тенджин быстро и привычно перевернул и с немалой сноровкой начал разрубать на части, чтобы птицам было удобнее доедать. Закончив, он отошел, позволяя им вернуться к трапезе, затем двинулся ко второму телу, над которым копошились остальные вороны.

Я кинулся к кустам.

С громкими криками прилетели новые вороны и приступили к третьему телу.

***

— Это называется чо-со — «небесные похороны», — поделился Тенпо. Меня опять замутило, и, кажется, по моему лицу друг всё же понял, что не стоит развивать эту тему. Хорошо, что Гоку не увидел всего утреннего великолепия: боюсь, он после подобного перестал бы есть мясо — истинная трагедия для этого отъявленного гурмана. Мне же вынужденное вегетарианство особых проблем не доставит. Яйца, пожалуй, я тоже больше есть не буду — раскалываемые головы и ошмётки их содержимого слишком ярко ассоциировались именно с ними. Знай я, что эти вороны любят не только человеческое мясо, но и мозги, сидел бы в кустах, пока бы меня оттуда силком не вытащили. А так пришлось возвращаться на второй заход.

Тенджин, оказавшийся монахом, распрощался с нами ещё с утра и ушёл в сторону монастыря, а мы продолжили путь к Ферче. Мне было спокойнее, что этот кайлатец не отправился с нами.

Якумо плёлся в хвосте, непривычно молчаливый. Зато наш новый спутник, оказавшийся тем самым знаменитым проводником — «Вас так долго не было, что я пошёл встречать!» — не замолкал ни на минуту. Причём не обращать внимания на него было почти невозможно, настолько мастерски он играл голосом и фонтанировал эмоциями. К обеду парень вполне расшевелил Гоку и умудрился приободрить Филберта — а ведь казалось, что он так и будет заикаться и дрожать до конца дней своих.

К Ферче мы пришли после полудня: пока «похороны» шли, пока вызволили Гоку и Филберта, пока наскоро позавтракали — я отказался, — прошло пол-утра.

Дорога всё ещё тянулась вверх, но, подстёгнутые ночными событиями, мы довольно резво шли вперёд — лишь бы оставить посёлок как можно дальше. Однако залитая солнцем долина произвела впечатление даже на наши притупившиеся от усталости и кошмара наяву умы. Вечнозелёная трава, редкий низкий кустарник, камни разнообразных расцветок, молочно-белая река, лазурное небо и белоснежные великаны в тёмной оправе более низких гор.

Но до городка ещё надо было дойти. Теперь дорога вела вниз, на другой берег.

В лодже сил моих хватило только на горячий душ, расчёсывание гривы и путь до постели. Нормальной постели с нормальным спальным мешком. Это ли не счастье?

***

Я проснулся раньше всех, даже до рассвета. Принял душ ещё раз, ради удовольствия. Просушил волосы, снова пожалел, что так и не решился подстричься. Если обрезать их сейчас, тётушка ведь меня не убьёт?

Завтрак был ещё далеко, поэтому я посягнул на неприкосновенный запас имени Гоку и немного перекусил. Пошарил в планшете ребёнка и до подъёма остальных успел прочитать треть какой-то книги. Забавный романчик, надо запомнить и дочитать при случае.

За завтраком все были вполне бодры и весело перешучивались. Иногда я завидую короткой памяти людей без души на подобные впечатления: я до сих пор старался даже не вспоминать о прошлой ночи и не смотреть в сторону яичницы, заказанной Кенреном.

Хомей — проводник — влился в нашу компанию невероятно быстро. У него даже появились общие шутки с моими друзьями! Кажется, я вчера слишком сильно погрузился в себя, раз не заметил, когда он стал неотъемлемой частью нашей группы.

После завтрака мы немного посовещались и решили, что достаточно отдохнули и готовы продолжить путь. Филберт оставался в Ферче ждать возвращения группы Хассана, а Якумо пошёл с нами, чтобы нагнать их по дороге и помочь напарнику, раз уж мы нашли другого проводника.

Идти через долину мне было тяжело, но лишь морально: то и дело встречались заброшенные деревушки, навевавшие неприятные воспоминания. Гоку события прошедшего дня казались невероятно крутыми (разумеется, он уже вытряс из нас все подробности, кроме самых кровавых), поэтому каждую такую деревню он порывался если не облазать, то уж сфотографировать точно.

Нам предстояло перейти перевал Тхокла, располагающийся чуть ли не на пяти тысячах. Дорога была тяжёлая, и не столько из-за уклона, сколько из-за быстрого набора высоты и сопутствующего снижения кислорода в воздухе. Уши немилосердно закладывало, болело, казалось, всё тело, и даже Хомей наконец перестал трепаться обо всём и ни о чём, жалея нас, и молча вёл всё выше. Тропа извивалась между валунов, огромных настолько, что заслоняли от взгляда сами горы. Перевал был довольно плоским и заполненным пирамидками из камней и группами отдыхающих туристов. Мы тоже пристроились чуть в стороне, отдышаться, прийти в себя и полюбоваться видом. Гоку выудил фотоаппарат и пошёл неспешно снимать окрестные горы, пирамидки, нас и вообще всё, что приглянется. Пожалуй, стоит ещё раз напомнить про батарейки.

Одна из гор походила на улыбающуюся девушку. Я так засмотрелся, что даже не заметил: рядом присел Хомей и уже несколько минут сверлит меня любопытным взглядом.

— А я гадал, сколько ты так просидишь, — выдал он на мой вопросительный взгляд. — Так красиво?

— Похоже на каменную деву, — поделился я неожиданно для себя.

— О, а ты умеешь смотреть. Когда пойдём вниз, обрати внимание на монаха слева, — посоветовал проводник и оставил меня. Я так и не понял, чего он хотел.

Но на спуске то и дело косил влево, даже чуть не упал. Монах действительно нашёлся, сурово нахмурившийся, морщинистый, в капюшоне и с книгой в руках, словно высеченный в скале умелым скульптором, а не природой.

Началась голая тёмная долина, где рос только бурый лишайник; смотрелось впечатляюще в окружении белых гор. А потом я услышал голоса, мужской и женский, сплетающиеся и расплетающиеся в бессловесном пении, накатывающем волнами. От неожиданности я остановился и стал оглядываться, но это явно была игра разума: вокруг только молчаливые туристы и безмолвная долина. Хомей, обходя, шепнул: «Тебе не кажется,» — и ушёл раньше, чем я успел осознать сказанное и начать задавать вопросы.

***

Лобче был совсем маленьким поселением, и к тому времени, как мы пришли, мест для ночёвки осталось мало, но мы успели отхватить одну из двух последних комнат, уступив оставшуюся трём очаровательным девушкам, пришедшим почти сразу после нас.

В лодже было холодно и грязно, еда только самая простая, а о такой роскоши, как душ, оставалось только мечтать. Но мы радовались и этому, потому что дальше нам предстояло ночевать в палатке и без намёка на удобства.

Вчетвером в комнате было сложновато развернуться, но места для спальников хватило всем. Как говаривала моя бабушка, родом откуда-то с Запада: в тесноте, да не в обиде.

***

К завтраку присоединился Хомей. Он пил почти кипящий чай, и, хоть вода кипела здесь при гораздо меньшей температуре, чем внизу, меня всё равно передёргивало от такого зрелища.

— Ну что, ещё не передумали? Учтите, это последний шанс! — радостно заявил он.

— А должны? — Кенрен послал ему недоумённый взгляд поверх кружки кофе, усилив эффект приподнятой бровью.

— Нам придётся обойти Аркарам, а с этой дороги нельзя повернуть назад, — ответ проводника был не очень разборчив сквозь сендвич. — Божественная штука, только за неё стоит благодарить политику открытости, — доверительно прожамкал он мне.

— Почему нельзя? — это уже Гоку.

— Умрёшь, — лаконично просветил Хомей и взялся за следующий сендвич. Гоку лишь ошалело моргал — явно не поверил.

Я вопросительно взглянул на Тенпо, тот едва заметно кивнул. По крайней мере, проводник не сильно приврал.

Мы решили, что вряд ли на пяти с чем-то тысячах будет сильно хуже, чем просто на пяти, да и запас лекарств ещё был достаточный. Вряд ли случится что-нибудь такое, из-за чего мы захотим прервать путешествие.

***

Возможно, мы немного переоценили свою выносливость.

До Горак Шепа дошли довольно быстро, там Якумо остался ждать группу Хассана — они отправились посмотреть на базовый лагерь и должны были вернуться к завтрашнему вечеру, — а Хомей добыл нам эбо для переноски вещей, так как перевозивший до этого момента наши палатки и спальники погонщик остался вместе с Якумо: всё-таки они работали вместе.

Новых спутников звали Чин Йи-со и Рю Йи-со — погонщик и эбо соответственно. Похоже, животинку кайлатец любил как родную.

Высота начала ощутимо давить. Голова не то чтобы болела, но в ней словно поселилась неизбывная тяжесть, от которой не помогало ни обезболивающее, ни вода с серебром. Дышалось с трудом, а в обед Гоку обнаружил страшное: чувство вкуса отключилось напрочь, из-за чего еда перестала приносить радость.

Дорога, на которую мы свернули после Чёрной горы, была едва заметной и давно нехоженной, поэтому идти пришлось медленней и проявлять повышенную осторожность. По крайней мере, нам: погонщик, что-то напевая и иногда переговариваясь с эбо, давно нас обогнал и уже пропал из виду, а Хомей шёл на зависть легко, хотя его рюкзак был явно тяжелее наших.

Мы вышли на отрог здоровенного ледника, ползущего от самого Престола богов. Местами его пронизывали трещины и сколы, лёд в них был насыщенно-синего цвета, вызвавшего поражённый вздох Гоку и несколько щелчков фотоаппарата.

Через некоторое время перед нами выросли кальгаспоры — «кающиеся снега», — словно застывшие морские буруны.

— Ускоряем шаг, — обернулся к нам Хомей, — если, конечно, не хотите получить бодрящий поцелуй ледяного монаха, — и указал на опасно накренившуюся вершину ближайшей фигуры.

Споро пропетляв между коленопреклоненных льдов, мы попали в лабиринт глыб на границе ледника и неподвижного «берега».

Нашим взорам предстала роковая Аркарам. Она не выглядела горой-убийцей, какой невольно представлялась после утренних слов Хомея, — обычная гора, сияющая белизной на фоне жемчужно-серых облаков в окружении нескольких пиков поменьше. Гоку явно разочаровался, а Кенрен поглядывал на проводника с усмешкой. Мне же чудилось некое напряжение в воздухе.

Когда мы вышли снова на камни и высота начала снижаться, идти стало легче и веселее.

Местом ночёвки выбрали более-менее ровную площадку, огороженную от ветра склоном горы и несколькими крупными валунами. Чин Йи-со к нашему приходу установил три палатки и развёл костёр, над которым уже что-то весело кипело в походном котелке.

Мне стало интересно: есть ли предел выносливости кайлатцев?

***

Я проснулся от резкой боли в руке. Рядом обнаружился Гоку, растрёпанный от сна, но в его широко распахнутых глазах не осталось и следов сонливости. Он посмотрел на меня, прижался потеснее, но хватку на моём предплечье не ослабил и снова уставился на вход в палатку. Взглянув туда, я заметил чей-то силуэт, видный лишь благодаря яркой луне. Интересно, кому не спится? И почему Гоку, которого обычно не разбудить даже из пушки, всё же проснулся?

Тёмная фигура немного постояла около нашей палатки и отошла. Мы ещё посидели настороженными изваяниями, но наконец пальцы Гоку разжались, а сам он немного расслабился.

— Что это было?

— Не знаю. Наверно, кто-то из наших встал в туалет и спросонья перепутал палатки.

Моя версия окончательно успокоила Гоку, который, как оказалось, доверял своему чутью меньше, чем я. Хотя, может, дело в его беспрекословной вере мне. У нормальных людей с трудом укладывалось в голове, что человек с душой может делать что-то просто так, не за вознаграждение. Что мы выполняем обещания. Что нам не нужны контракты, чтобы заботиться о родственниках или выполнять свои обязанности. Гоку было проще в этом плане: он привык к одушевлённым с детства и умудрялся просто верить.

В остаток ночи сны мои были безрадостны.

***

— Эй, кто из вас ночью перепутал нашу палатку со своей? — поинтересовался Гоку у Кенрена с Тенпо, встав на выходе. Пришлось подтолкнуть его, чтобы дал пройти.

— О, а мы думали, это вы нас попугать решили, — удивлённо откликнулся Кенрен, а Тенпо выразительно посмотрел в сторону кайлатцев. Погонщик невозмутимо кормил животину, а Хомей, тоже только вышедший из палатки, улыбнулся нам столь радостно и невинно, что всякое желание спрашивать, кто же бродит ночами, отпало.

После завтрака и сборов оба Йи-со бодро отправились вперёд, к месту следующей ночёвки. Мы двинулись следом, совсем в другом темпе.

На текущей высоте было ощутимо холоднее, чем раньше, и ещё вчера я с боем заставил Гоку надеть шапку. Сам пока ограничился тёплой повязкой, прикрывающей уши. У Тенпо была похожая, и лишь Кенрен щеголял голыми ушами. Хомей, глядя на нас, сегодня извлёк из своего несколько потрёпанного рюкзака меховые наушники чудовищного ярко-розового цвета и нацепил с неимоверно гордым видом. А потом ещё и картинно обижался на наше хихиканье.

Сегодня дорога выдалась весьма монотонной, это несколько утомляло. Гоку отчаянно страдал, что за весь день даже фотографировать нечего, поэтому в обед Хомей организовал ему целую фотосессию с собой в роли модели. Ребёнку идея понравилась, и он вовсю хохотал над нарочито нелепыми позами «звезды» и их сочетанием всё с теми же наушниками. Потом и нас подключили.

Мне с утра казалось, что следом кто-то идёт. Я даже несколько раз оглянулся, но за валунами сложно было что-то разглядеть, а с вершин холмов никого не видно. Я думал, что оборачивался довольно незаметно, да и нечасто, по крайней мере, ребята и даже вездесущая чуткая обезьянка ни слова об этом не сказали. Однако временами я ловил на себе пристальный взгляд нашего проводника.

После «фотосессии» он, для поддержания сил и энтузиазма, принялся рассказывать различные легенды, про богов и альпинистов вперемешку.

— Многие из умерших в горах продолжают тут бродить. Ночью к нам один такой забрёл, кстати, заметили? — непринуждённо вставил Хомей после очередной байки про божественное отмщение неуважительным туристам.

— Ой! — Гоку мгновенно испугался и поистине обезьяньим прыжком оказался рядом со мной, разом преодолев метра полтора. — Так вот кто ходил! — моя многострадальная рука снова пала жертвой испуганного ребёнка. Хотя за столько лет стоило бы привыкнуть.

— Да ладно, это просто байки! — Кенрена изрядно насмешила паника приятеля. Тенпо же спокойно возразил, что уже сталкивался с подобным и что такие призраки альпинистов обычно довольно безобидны.

— Ну, не всегда, но нам, несомненно, повезло, — благодушно заметил проводник и принялся рассказывать про монастырь, к развалинам которого мы должны были вскоре прийти и в котором в своё время останавливался наш легендарный монах.

В своём путешествии через Кайлат древний мудрец отметился ещё в нескольких местах, по которым Тенпо и воссоздал его маршрут. Среди них были озёра Некха, достаточно тёплые, чтобы плавать даже в разгар зимы, и перевал Гару-Ла, находящийся на священной земле. Хомей обещал нас туда провести в обход местных, которые ни за что не пропустили бы белых к святыне.

Столь горячее желание Тенпо следовать маршруту кумира едва ли не до последнего шага, даже нарушая местные традиции, удивляло всех, кроме Хомея. То ли его ничего не могло поразить, то ли он знал больше нас.

Во время небольшой остановки проводник по секрету поведал нам легенду об Источнике душ, который находился, разумеется, в Кайлатских горах. Как человека, близкого к исследованиям, меня это насмешило: кажется, в каждой стране существует подобная история, гласящая, что Источник находится именно на её территории.

Сказка о том, что раньше души имелись у всех людей, была международной. Согласно ей при рождении каждый человек получал душу, но по какой-то причине Источник, откуда все они родом, оказался перекрыт, и теперь души из него почти не просачивались в мир. На Западе Источник представал людям неким родником, который был завален в результате землетрясения. У северян считалось, что это горная река, скованная льдами. На моей родине Источник перекрыли боги, наказавшие этим человечество за неразумность.

Что ж, теперь человечество точно руководствуется именно разумом. Научилось, оказавшись на грани истребления.

***

Развалины... не впечатляли. В основном это были едва заметные под снегом остатки стен, ряды многочисленных пирамидок и пустые каменные коробки храма, лишившегося крыши, украшений и ярких красок. Требовалось немалое воображение, чтобы представить былую красоту этого места. Я даже не ожидал, что проникнусь к опустошённому монастырю такой острой жалостью.

На площадке за плоскими пирамидками нас дожидались палатки и довольный жизнью погонщик. Хоть до темноты оставалось немало времени, дальше мы явно не собирались.

Ужин скрашивал разговорами и байками Хомей. Под какао он рассказывал нам про последнего настоятеля Ронгбука, ринпоче Джирошина, человека мудрого и весьма просвещённого на фоне других кайлатцев. Он помогал первым туристам и неустанно молился, чтобы боги дали им разум не ступать более на священную землю. Действительно интересная личность.

Кстати, настоятель именно этого монастыря основал Тенгабоче, которым мы вдоволь налюбовались в середине путешествия.

***

Этой ночью нам не повезло. Проснулись мы не из-за мирной тёмной тени, пусть и нагоняющей страху, а из-за шума снаружи. Это навевало плохие предчувствия.

Немного поколебавшись, я велел Гоку не высовываться и осторожно приоткрыл вход палатки, вооружившись привычной уже треккинговой палкой. Открывшаяся картина удручала: палатка гидов была растерзана и лежала на земле, а на кострище лицом вниз покоился наш носильщик. Судя по неестественной позе и тянущемуся от клочков палатки следу из крови и кишок, покоился навеки. Что-то показалось мне в его фигуре странным, но я не обратил внимания и продолжил осматриваться. Из палатки сбоку высунулся настороженный Тенпо, жестом призвал молчать. Вокруг были мирные развалины, чётко очерченные идущей на убыль луной. Но что-то явно не так.

— А где эбо? — громким шёпотом спросил сзади Гоку, изрядно напугав. Просил же не высовываться!

Но эбо действительно не было больше у каменного забора, где привязал его на ночь Чин Йи-со. И это почему-то пугало даже больше, чем труп погонщика.

— Ой-ё! — а вот и мелкий заметил тело. Хотелось дать подзатыльника, но это отвлекло бы от попытки оценить окружающую обстановку.

Краем глаза я заметил какое-то движение. Кивнул в ту сторону Тенпо, тот вылез из палатки, тоже вооружённый палкой, за ним бесшумно последовал Кенрен. С пистолетом. И где он был в том посёлке, спрашивается?

Друзья осторожно двинулись туда, где снова что-то мелькнуло. Я затолкал Гоку в палатку и сменил позу на более удобную, чтобы быстро вскочить навстречу опасности, если парни её всё-таки проглядят. Случись что с ребёнком, я оторву себе голову раньше, чем до неё доберётся охваченная праведной яростью тётушка. И не из страха перед родственницей, а потому, что я, как и она, давно уже полюбил этого несуразного мальчишку, словно родного.

Одного я не учёл: что опасность может свалиться с любой стороны, подчас совершенно неожиданной. Поэтому упустил момент, когда мёртвое, казалось бы, тело Чин Йи-со лёгким движением встало и двинулось на меня. Похоже, я умудрился обогатить запас нецензурных слов Гоку парочкой новых выражений. Для трупа погонщик был необычайно резвым: кажется, кайлатцы оставались двужильными и после смерти.

От первого удара когтями — когтями?! — я едва успел увернуться, они скользнули по гладкому боку палатки, вход которой Гоку оперативно застегнул. Горящие жёлтым глаза с ненавистью уставились на меня, и, почти прошипев: «Всё из-за вас, проклятые белые!» — возмущённый мертвец вновь двинулся в бой. И насадился на треккинговую палку. Если бы я надеялся, что нечто подобное остановит оживший труп, то был бы жестоко разочарован: Чин без видимых проблем двинулся прямо по штырю, стремясь добраться до меня.

Лишь чудом мне хватило сил оттолкнуть его и всадить палку остриём поглубже в почву: от удара металлического конца о землю погонщик сполз по древку вниз и, оглушительно воя, упал; острые когти разминулись с моим лицом в считанных цунях. Попутно я чуть сам не насадился на палку с другого конца, поскользнувшись на чёртовых кишках, которые кайлатец волочил за собой.

Милостивая бодхисатва Каннон, никогда я не был так благодарен дурацким увлечениям Гоку, как сейчас! Одно время он безумно фанател по фильмам о зомби-апокалипсисе, поэтому сейчас я имел хоть какое-то представление, что делать с неупокоенными мертвецами. Поскольку сжечь его было нечем, а порубить на куски, как Тенджин, я бы не смог, решил просто обездвижить до возвращения друзей.

Из палатки парней я достал оставшиеся треккинговые палки и две из них потратил на то, чтобы Чин Йи-со больше не встал: всадил накрест, хотя попасть между рёбер извивающегося существа было не так-то просто. Для первой же палки мне потребовалось три попытки, поэтому и без того неприглядный вид погонщика «украсился» ещё парой тёмных ран и белеющими сквозь них сломанными ребрами.

Вдалеке раздалась отчаянная ругань Кенрена и несколько выстрелов. Я покрепче сжал оставшуюся палку, но идти на звук не рискнул: не хотел ни оставлять Гоку одного, ни слепо соваться в разгар схватки с неведомым убийцей. Мне и убитого хватило.

***

Тенпо с Кенреном вернулись, когда луна уже клонилась к горизонту. Вид у обоих был довольно мрачный, Тенпо щеголял расцарапанной щекой, а Кенрен немного прихрамывал на левую ногу. Они полюбовались твореньем рук моих, которое не оставляло попыток выбраться из-под палок всё это время, грязно ругаясь и призывая все беды мира на наши головы, и решили оставить его до утра, просто не выпуская из виду.

Гоку, прежде чем открыть вход в палатку, который он, похоже, подпёр обоими спальниками и рюкзаками до кучи, устроил нам настоящий допрос и впустил, только убедившись, что это всё-таки мы. Умница моя!

Устроившись на спальниках и не закрывая вход, чтобы поглядывать на «пленника», мы собрали картину произошедшего воедино.

Таинственным убийцей, по словам парней, оказался Якумо. Тогда, в заброшенном посёлке, именно он напал на туристов.

Тенпо ещё в прошлый свой визит в Кайлат слышал, что некоторые из местных жителей обращаются с наступлением ночи в хищников с золотыми глазами и огромными когтями, о чём мог бы и нас предупредить. Он не верил в правдивость этой байки, но однажды увидел такого оборотня, и с тех пор запрет на выход из дома в тёмное время суток свято соблюдал. Как мы могли убедиться на примере наших погонщика и гида, кайлатцы-оборотни действительно существовали, как бы странно это ни звучало. Похоже, в таком состоянии уже не совсем человек не мог контролировать звериные инстинкты и способен был устроить целое побоище, вроде того, что мы видели памятным утром.

Как поняли Тенпо и Кенрен, Якумо опасался, что правда всплывёт наружу и его услугами гида перестанут пользоваться, поэтому решил избавиться от всех свидетелей. Филберта он счёл недостаточно опасным, к тому же мужчина явно пребывал несколько не в себе после пережитого страха и мог быть признан невменяемым. Поэтому основную угрозу для Якумо представляли мы. И возможность избавиться от нас выдалась просто прекрасная: практически безлюдная дорога, совсем другой проводник, отсутствие чёткой выездной даты — нас хватились бы нескоро, а если постараться, то вряд ли бы вообще нашли. Нагнал нас Якумо только у Ронгбука, хотя, возможно, именно его я почувствовал днём во время перехода. Чин Йи-со досталось просто за компанию: оставлять новых свидетелей в живых Якумо не планировал.

Дрался наш бывший гид отчаянно: треккинговая палка Тенпо, при всей её повышенной прочности, оказалась сломана, самому ему прилично досталось — друг то и дело потирал то рёбра, то шею — и только огневая поддержка Кенрена позволила окончательно остановить кайлатца: от трёх пуль в голове никакое оборотничество не спасёт. Оставалось лишь два вопроса: почему убитый погонщик ожил и отправился мстить именно нам и куда же подевались эбо и Хомей?

***

За всеми разговорами и тягостным молчанием после мы даже не заметили, что наступил рассвет, а ругательства не до конца мёртвого Чин Йи-со, давно ставшие фоновым шумом, прекратились. Выглянув, мы увидели мирного эбо, стоявшего как ни в чём не бывало на прежнем месте, и сидевшего на заборе блудного проводника, с тоской взиравшего на растерзанную палатку.

— Мы десять лет были вместе! Ладно он вас хотел убить, но палатку-то за что? — горестно вопросил Хомей вместо приветствия, подняв на нас несчастный, всё ещё отливающий желтизной взгляд. Мы даже не нашлись с ответом.

До сих пор пригвождённый к земле погонщик щеголял отрубленной головой с закатившимися глазами. Неподалёку, заинтересованно косясь на тело, прогуливался один из вездесущих кайлатских воронов.

Хомей оказался не меньшим мастером разделки трупов, чем Тенджин. Окончательно мёртвое тело Чина Йи-со он сразу отволок чуть в сторону, порубил на кусочки таким же длинным и узким листовидным клинком, сгрёб их в кучу, несколькими уверенными ударами расколол череп и оставил на съедение воронам, которых уже собралось не меньше дюжины. Похоже, они как акулы: чуют кровь за несколько километров.

Пока мы втроём оттирали снегом палки от засохшей крови, собирали целые палатки и пытались погрузить их на эбо (завтракать все дружно отказались, решив ограничиться поздним ланчем не менее чем в часе пути отсюда), Тенпо проводил Хомея к тому месту, где они вчера оставили Якумо.

***

Уходили от монастыря мы на редкость быстро. Треккинговыми палками было несколько неловко пользоваться после вчерашнего, Тенпо вовсе остался лишь с одной, но желание побыстрее убраться подальше пересиливало брезгливость, осторожность и здравый смысл.

— Тело Чина было поднято силой Аркарам, — бодро поведал нам Хомей между первым и вторым сендвичем: мне уже казалось, что он только ими и питается. Гоку застонал и попросил не портить аппетит.

— Поэтому постарайтесь не умирать, пока мы тут. Да и вообще в Кайлате, — невозмутимо продолжил проводник. — Сложно избавляться потом. Я удивлён, что вам вообще удалось это сделать, — он смерил меня таким взглядом, словно впервые видел, и доверительно наклонился поближе: — Я думал, тебе не хватит воли, чтобы кого-нибудь убить, — и выпрямился, продолжив есть.

— Так помог бы, — я кивнул на его клинок, ножны с которым оттягивали пояс.

— С чего бы? — округлил глаза кайлатец. — Это же была ваша проблема! — и потянулся за какао, не обращая внимания на наши вытянувшиеся физиономии. Тенпо лишь хмыкнул.

— Ну что, не передумали идти к Источнику? — спросил Хомей, глядя на Тенпо поверх кружки.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал тот, упрямо смотря в ответ. А я наконец понял, почему друг был так одержим и историей монаха, и этим путешествием. Источник, по слухам, манил к себе, и, обладая должным упорством, желанием и удачей, можно было попытаться добыть себе душу. Значит, именно в этом и состояла истинная цель Тенпо.

Кенрен, кажется, пришёл к тому же выводу: по крайней мере, смотрел на Тенпо он весьма понимающе и несколько сочувственно. Гоку же переводил любопытный взгляд с одного из нас на другого, чувствуя, что разговор взрослых ведётся не на очевидном уровне слов.

— Что за источник? — наконец не выдержал он.

— Источник душ, — ответил я.

— Та вчерашняя легенда? Но это же просто сказка! — Гоку считал себя достаточно большим, чтобы перестать верить в подобные истории.

— О, поверь, малыш, он реален, — от взгляда Хомея Гоку запнулся на полуслове.

— И что, там действительно можно получить душу? — Кенрен не смог сдержать иронию в голосе.

— Разумеется, — широко улыбнулся Хомей, но взгляд его был совершенно серьёзен, — если будешь достоин.

— Пожалуй, попытаю счастья, — несмотря на сарказм, в ответе Кенрена чувствовалась неменьшая серьёзность.

— Значит, я смогу стать, как ты? — оказывается, в детских глазах способен поместиться целый океан надежды. Никогда не думал, что Гоку всё это время чувствовал, настолько сильно отличается от нас с Канзеон.

— Конечно, — я потрепал его по шапке. — Если ты действительно хочешь. Подумай хорошенько, это важное решение.

Гоку думал до самого конца ланча и даже не попросил добавки. А после постановил, что реально хочет душу — и получит её, какие бы испытания ни предстояли.

— Ну что, в дорогу? — бодро хлопнул в ладоши Хомей, вставая.

— В дорогу!

***

А внизу, в далёком Кантипуре, юная кумари улыбнулась чему-то, увиденному во сне.

_____________________  
«Тот, кто почувствует пустоту и бессмысленность своей жизни, придёт сюда сам. Преодолеет все трудности, страхи — и попросит.»  
© «Иногда они умирают»


End file.
